


Earth-9

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-9 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard Snart was a world-renowned music producer. Sara Lance was the up and coming singer who he had just signed. She was well-known for her pop music. Leonard didn’t mind pop of course, most of the people he signed were in that genre. He just tended to prefer classical music.

 

Sara was the same way, she just figured that appreciation for classically trained singers was dying out and a pop music career would be the safer bet. Truth be told she would have loved to sing classical music.

 

This was something Leonard discovered when early before anyone was supposed to be at rehearsal he found her belting out the most beautiful rendition of “Laurie’s Song” from Aaron Copland’s “The Tender Land” he had ever heard. When she was finished he started to clap slowly startling Sara who hadn’t even noticed he was there.

 

“Jesus! You scared me!” she said to him.

“You have a beautiful voice,” he told her once he stopped clapping.

“So you’ve said.”

“No. Actually what I said was that you were a talented singer. There’s a difference.”

“Oh, and what would that be exactly?”

“Talented singers can sing anything and make it sound good. A singer with a truly beautiful voice can take a masterpiece and make it sound even better. Congratulations you’re one of a rare few.”

“Thanks. So, I take it you like classical music then?”

“Very much so. You?”

“Very much so. Even more than pop.”

“Then why didn’t you audition for a classical job instead?”

“Maybe you haven’t noticed but people’s tastes have been devolving over the past century or so. People just don’t appreciate good music like they used to.”

“So, you settled for the safe option of pop music? Not much of a risk taker, are you?”

“Risks may lead to reward but they more often lead to ruin. I’m not fond of failing,” she said turning her back on him.

“And you think you’d fail with the voice of an angel?”

 

She stopped dead in her tracks and blushed. It may have been every day that someone said she had a good voice but it was rare when someone would compliment her for music she actually adored.

 

“Thanks. I-” she turned to say only to be interrupted by the arrival of her back-up singers.

“Alright, are we ready to practice?” Caitlin asked.

“Yeah. Thea, you ready to go?” Sara replied.

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” she answered with a big thumbs up.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Leonard said as he excused himself.

 

Later after practice, Sara found a ticket for an aria in her bag with a note reading, “Care to join me in listening to some real music? -Leonard”. She wasn’t sure if this was his way of asking her out on a date or him just trying to make friends with someone who actually had good taste, but either way she certainly wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to see an aria.

 

She had arrived at concert hall in a striking deep blue dress and was met by Leonard in a navy-blue suit with a black undershirt.

 

“How’d you know I liked blue?” he asked half joking.

“Actually, blue is my favorite color. Well, unless you count white which considering it’s technically the absence of color I’m not real sure it does.”

“Plus, you know it is only a month after Labor Day,” he joked.

“Ha-ha, very funny. Shall we?” she asked offering him her hand.

“Let’s,” he answered taking her arm with his.

 

They sat through the aria enjoying themselves and their favorite music. Once it was all over and they walked back out the cool autumn air sent a chill down Sara’s spine prompting Leonard to offer his jacket.

 

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. So, care to join me for a couple of drinks at say, my place?”

“Trying to get me drunk, Mr. Snart?” she joked.

“Hardly. I just figured that we could discuss the aria and some of our favorite singers. It’s pretty rare when I meet someone with similar taste. Or if you want I could give you a ride home.”

“Drinks sounds lovely actually. After you?” she replied waving her hand towards his car.

“No please, ladies first,” he responded while opening the door for her.

 

Back at his place they talked over a bottle of some really expensive wine.

 

“No way! You’re bi?!” Sara shouted in surprise at Leonard’s response to their current discussion of exes, him having mentioned being with both men and women.

“Pan, actually. I’ve had two serious relationships in my life. The first, Alexa, ended rather badly. The second was with my oldest friend Mick. That ended on a much better note. Matter of fact he and I still hang out a lot.”

“Friends with your exes. Didn’t think that was possible,” she said downing the rest of her glass.

“What? Not on speaking terms with that guy you said you dated? Oliver something?”

“Oliver Queen. And considering he was seeing both me and my sister behind each other’s backs, hell no!”

“Ouch. Sounds like a real dick.”

“He is. But then again what did I expect from a playboy billionaire party boy?”

“Lots and lots of booze?” he joked.

 

She laughed at that and soon he joined her. Their laugh ended with him staring deeply into her eyes.

 

“What?” she asked with a smile.

“You have beautiful eyes,” he replied as he brushed away a stray lock of hair, placing his hand on her cheek once he was done.

“You have pretty nice eyes too,” she said softly as she found herself leaning in as he was too.

 

Later that night, they laid in a pile of sweaty and tangled limbs under his sheets, their heavy breaths starting to lull them to sleep.

 

“We tell no one deal?” she ordered of him.

“Ashamed of me?” he asked in a joking manner.

“No. But I’m pretty sure that since you signed me to your label that makes you my boss and I’d much rather not be seen as one of _those_ women.”

“Alright. It’s a deal,” he said pressing a kiss to her head as they soon succumbed to sleep.

 

Thus, began a torrid and secret love affair between the producer and the pop star. How they managed to stay out of the tabloids was beyond them, though Sara was pretty sure her friend Caitlin’s reporter boyfriend Barry had pulled some strings for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback! Comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requested by a guest with the username of unicornsarereal.

Sara and Leonard were at his penthouse listening to some good old classical music while curled up on the couch in front of the glow of his fireplace.

 

“This is nice,” he hummed.

“It is. You know what would make it better?”

“Champagne?” he asked pulling out a bottle and a couple of glasses.

“I was going to say wine but champagne works too,” she smiled before placing a kiss on his lips.

“You know I’ve been thinking lately about what the future could hold for me and you and me and you,” he said while pouring their glasses.

“Oh, and what exactly have you been thinking?” she asked while taking a sip.

“I want you to move in with me.”

 

That caused her to choke on her drink a little.

 

“I’ll take that as a no then,” he responded.

“No, it’s not, I- it’s just you startled me. I really didn’t think that’s where you were going with this,” she said as she regained her ability to breathe.

“And where did you think I was going with this?”

“I don’t know but not there. Len, you know why I can’t do that. Do you have any idea how the press will treat us both if they found out?”

“So, what, we’re just supposed to pretend that we’re not together? For how long?”

“I don’t know. But it’s better than them finding out and turning us into a scandal. It would ruin both of our reputations.”

“I don’t care about my reputation. I care about you and I want to be with you. Don’t you want to be with me?” he asked, holding her hands in his while staring into her eyes.

“Of course I do, Len but aren’t you worried about what could happen if we tell people about us?”

“I’m more worried about what would happen if we didn’t.”

“And what do you think could happen?”

“Say we get engaged, how could we go about pretending that we’re not together while planning the wedding? How could we even get married without anybody finding out? It wouldn’t work and I want this relationship to work, Sara, but I’m not sure it can if we have to keep pretending. Will you at least consider telling people about us? Please?”

 

She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him. They spent the night together, holding each other in their arms by the fire wondering what the future could hold for them both. The next day as Sara was driven to the studio by her chauffer she gave a lot of thought as to how bad it could really be if the press found out about her relationship with Leonard then she saw the news on her phone revealing that the doorman to Leonard’s building had photographed them kissing.

 

This was bad. Already the news was accusing her of sleeping her way into her career while accusing Leonard of taking advantage of her and being a player. Just as she had started freaking out she got a call from Leonard.

 

“Have you seen the news yet?” he asked her.

“I’m watching it now. It’s horrible! I told you something like this would happen!”

“Calm down. It’s going to be fine. We’ll talk to the press and get this whole thing straightened out. I promise everything’s going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re right I don’t. Doesn’t mean I’m not going to try and make it okay. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said as she hung up wondering whether or not he was right about how this would all turn out.

 

They did a press release explaining that they kept their relationship a secret to avoid public backlash like what they had received and that they weren’t together for any selfish reason but simply because they truly cared about one another.

 

“Oh thank God that nightmare is over!” she shouted in his penthouse about a week later after the public backlash had died down.

“So, you’re happy then?” he asked as he poured them champagne to celebrate.

“Very happy. Now we can just be together in peace and not have to worry about sneaking behind anyone’s backs. Maybe now you can take me on a real date that doesn’t have to involve various disguises?”

“I would love to. And personally I can’t wait to burn that Valentina Vostok disguise you were wearing.”

“You didn’t like Valentina?” she teased in the very fake Russian accent she had used on that particular date.

“I’m not that into brunettes especially when they have very bad accents which were completely unnecessary,” he said handing her her glass while walking up behind the couch, “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” she said clinking her glass against his, prepared to take a sip before noticing a ring in it.

“Len?” she said almost without breath as she noticed him come around and drop to one knee while taking her free hand.

“I never thought that I could find someone whom I could share everything with. My thoughts, feelings, interests. I have never met another person like you before who was so smart, funny, refined, and could take my breath away like you do. So, here I am down on one knee asking you if you would make me ten times happier than you already have by marrying me.”

 

She was practically speechless. She definitely didn’t see this coming when the week started.

 

“Well? Come on, Sara say something. Please? Yes? No?”

“Yes. Yes, yes a thousand times yes!” she shouted happily.

“Yes?” he asked almost in disbelief as she removed the ring from the glass.

“Yes!” she said as she put the ring on her finger, set the glass down, threw her arms around him, and began kissing him senselessly.

 

Now they had two things to celebrate and boy did they ever.

 

“Should we announce it tomorrow or wait a little while before-?” he asked almost breathless as they laid in a naked pile of tangled limbs before being interrupted by her lips on his.

“We are _not_ waiting,” she declared as she kissed him again and resumed their celebrations from earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated and loved!!!


End file.
